


Powerless

by MinutesToMidnight



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, V酱父子通吃, 小妈文学, 普通人AU, 追星的崽
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinutesToMidnight/pseuds/MinutesToMidnight
Summary: 维吉尔总是带一些有礼貌的漂亮男孩回家——尼禄明白这只不过是你情我愿的身体交易而已。但是这一次，一个黑发的男孩被留下了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU，维吉尔和自己儿子喜欢的模特搞在了一起  
> 小妈文学第一弹（我真的好喜欢吃小妈文学而且这群男人真的很适合搞hhh）  
>  追星boy尼禄和模特V   
> 时尚界扛把子v哥和扛把子蛋  
>  含双v水仙（Vergil/V）  
> 还有Nero/V以及父子xV   
> 可能有点DV无差

他站在老父亲现居的高档公寓门前 ，按下门铃，却并没有人回应。  
于是尼禄只好边吐槽整坐公寓也只有维吉尔还在使用如此老旧的“复古”门锁，边熟练地转动钥匙柄打开家门，那一刻，他并未意识到房间里正在发生什么——可他早应该熟悉的。  
-1-   
“你是怎么选人的?”但丁不满地盯着面前瘦削的黑发青年，不满地对助理说，“我要的是肌肉型的猛男，可不是柔弱的小姑娘。”  
“抱歉……先生，但V……”助理支支吾吾地回答着，甚至都不敢抬起头看一眼刚开始工作就被自己惹得不高兴的老板。  
而黑发青年只是双手搭在胸前，带着意味不明的微笑静静看着他们。  
“没什么‘但是’，嘿，我知道他现在很红，但是他不适合devilmaycry，当然，devilmaycry也不适合他。所以——”但丁突然把他锋利的目光转向黑发青年，“感谢您对我事业的关注，但很抱歉即使您自降身价我也不会用你。”  
“Well，”黑发青年面色波澜不惊，他缓缓点头似乎表示理解,“真是遗憾……但请您相信您的助理也是出于好意才找上我的,大可不必为此大动肝火…… ”   
青年绿色的眼眸注释着但丁，唇角勾起的笑意不知怎的就慢慢平息了但丁的不快，他又重新从头到脚打量了一遍这位 在他的一众健壮粗犷的模特中显得尤为文质彬彬的青年——他的气质，和另一个但丁熟悉无比的设计师有太多相似之处……  
“请你等一下……”但丁用眼熟示意青年可以坐在一旁的椅子上稍等片刻。 脑海中灵光一闪，但丁马上拿出手机拨通了电话:“喂?Vergil……”   
但丁，当下时尚界叱咤风云的品牌“devilmaycry”的创始人兼首席设计师——名为V黑发青年端坐在椅子上审视这个掩盖不住他四射的魅力的中年男人，他的身材可真够火辣……电话里和他通话的人——维吉尔，则是在时尚圈里唯一能和他的弟弟，但丁，平起平坐的男人——Power品牌的创始人兼总设计师。   
他们的通话并没有持续很长时间，但丁挂掉电话时连上写满了轻松与愉悦，似乎和他哥哥说话是件十分令人高兴的事情。  
“我把你的档案发给了我哥哥，也许你更契合他的审美。”但丁居高临下欣赏着V那张能完美诠释阴柔美的脸，“虽然你在我这里可能揽不到什么活儿……但你这么好的资源，斯巴达家族也不能白白浪费……祝你好运，v先生。” 

V仍旧带着那波澜不惊的微笑，起身与但丁握手，“您也一样。” 

于是但丁就这样做出了一个让自己懊恼了好长一段时间的决定。


	2. Chapter 2

2-  
“果然他欣赏不了你的独特之处。”维吉尔抬起黑发青年的下巴，端详着眼前这张干净秀气的脸，那双清澈的绿色眼眸似乎因为紧张在微微抖动。  
是他的冰冷冷的语气和强硬的动作太吓人了吗？可他早已习惯如此。  
“很好。”维吉尔放开了比自己略矮一些的青年，“今年Power的秋冬秀我会给你安排位置……但是在这之前你不许再接其他品牌的工作，我会派人去和你的公司谈。”  
依旧冰冷的语气让黑发青年欲言又止。 “你现在是Power的model了，没必要再去穿那些地摊货自毁形象。”  
维吉尔看了一眼桌上一厚摞花花绿绿的青年的T台照，把他们都扔进了垃圾桶。   
黑发青年似乎是被他这一言论和举动逗笑了，他看着维吉尔，眼神中的紧张和不安消散，多了一丝从容与柔和。 

“好，谢谢您。”黑发青年礼貌而微笑地注视维吉尔坚冰般冷漠的蓝色眼眸。  
“恕我多言……听说您给Power的年轻男孩们安排的工作可不止走秀……” 他绿色的双眸直勾勾地盯着维吉尔，想说的话都被掩盖在带着意味不明笑意的眼神之下。  
那笑意被温柔粉饰，在青年的眉眼和唇角荡漾开来，美得摄人心魄。  
话还没说完他的下巴就再次被强硬地抬起，他仿佛被对面的男人锁定一般，由外而内甚至灵魂都在这锐利的目光中无所遁形。   
这勾人的小妖精，蓝眸的男人想着。 维吉尔闭着眼，无可奈何地摇了摇头，原本紧绷的的脸上隐约浮现出一丝冷峻的笑意。   
“知道的还不少……”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我是快车手，文笔和其他写n新v的太太们比起来自惭形秽无地自容

-3-   
时间过得可真快，距离Power的秋冬时装周开幕只剩下了一周时间。  
V几乎赤身裸体，随意地披着一件超大号的白色衬衫坐在维吉尔的写字台上，四处环顾这间装修成中世纪风格的公寓，刚刚他被压在里间的大床上被他老板狠操的时候一直没能来得及好好欣赏一下这间房子精致的装潢，虽然，他承认，盯着维吉尔的腹肌欣赏一个小时也是一种享受。  
“所以……你平时就在这里工作?”  
V欣赏着着墙上一幅幅惟妙惟肖地复刻出原作的挂画——都是《神曲》中的内容，他之前有幸在巴黎一睹原画的风采。   
维吉尔没有说话，刚经历了一场激烈性爱的他起身去厨房泡了一壶红茶，倒一杯端给沉浸在他房间艺术氛围中的给发青年，另一杯暂搁在桌子上。  
青年伸手接过茶杯，轻轻啜饮一口 ，修长白皙的指节扣在茶杯耳上，让那洁白晶莹的陶瓷都黯然失色。  
真是一件艺术品。维吉尔在心中暗自赞叹自己的眼光。   
“我很幸运，”V的转过头看向维吉尔，炽热的爱意让他眼眸中的绿色涌动起来，“我有幸成为第一个被您留在身边的男孩……”   
维吉尔也端起茶杯抿了一口茶，他的目光在青年身上游离， 冷淡的语气中透出一丝温和:“你和他们不一样。”  
V懂他的心。  
是的，他们已经秘密交往好几个月了。   
青年似乎真的是能看透他的欲望一样，当这个黑发的小精灵放下茶杯再次吻上他的唇角时，他有些宠溺地放任青年在未经自己允许的情况下主动向自己投怀送抱。  
“一次怎么够呢？My dear boss.”黑发的小野猫屈膝跪在柔软的地毯上，顽皮的唇舌顺着银发男人优美的脖颈曲线一路向下，牙齿咬住刚系好不久的腰带，发出和金属相撞的清脆声响。可还没等他完成这温柔又色情的服侍，他就被维吉尔一把抱起，再次被死死摁在了桌子上。 一直在性爱中不怎么喜欢说话的银发男人把他黑色的小野猫压在身下，比雕刻更健美的胸膛紧贴青年的上半身，巨大的压迫感让身下的人无法动弹，冷漠的口气掩盖不住情欲燃烧释放的炽热，“要听我的话，小野猫。”   
以一个无法抗拒的力道，他的舌头撬开了黑发青年的牙关，肆意侵略扫荡他温暖湿热口腔的每一处；有力的大手分开了他雪白纤长的双腿，拇指抵上他已经叫嚣着想要更多的穴口周围粉红色的软肉—— “嗯——哈啊……哈……哈”很快黑发的小野猫就在主人手指的操弄下发出了甜腻无比的呻吟，他似乎并不想抑制什么——他时不时咬紧下唇的小动作在维吉尔眼里也只不过是欲拒还迎的小把戏罢了。银发男人尺寸大到有些吓人的肉刃一下又一下贯穿狠狠贯穿他花朵般娇嫩的后穴，每次都比上一次捅得更用力更深，把青年令人气血上涌的魅惑呻吟一点点搅碎变成无力的哭喊和求饶。丝毫不顾及他们的下身还紧紧相连，无情的男人掐住V的腰把他翻了过去，双手掰开他全身上下唯一丰腴的部位——那两瓣翘臀，让自己进入得更深，身下可怜的青年则浑身不安地战栗，因后穴突然传来的又痛又爽的撕扯感险些晕厥，勃起的阴茎顶端射出些许白浊的液体。  
贪吃的后穴并不计较肉刃带来的痛楚，谄媚地收紧那被一次次抽插磨得鲜红的穴肉讨好着面无表情的银发男人，肉体相撞的啪啪声和黏腻的水声，以及青年带着浓重鼻音的哭喊，占据了整个房间。那仿佛濒临崩溃边缘的哭腔让维吉尔真的产生了一种他把身下人操坏了的错觉。   
他们都彻底沉静在这场激烈而欢愉的性事之中，忽视了那因为长久不更换电池导致音量极低的门铃声，以及钥匙转动的开门声。  
门开了。  
激烈做爱的两人背对着闯入者，旁若无人地继续着这场疯狂的交媾。  
V挺翘臀瓣间粉红色的小嘴是如何吞吃下那根凶残的肉棒，任由他一次次进入时碾平自己后穴的褶皱，退出时又把企图挽留维吉尔的，内部娇嫩的软肉带出，这一切都被看得一清二楚。 V感觉自己要被维吉尔顶穿了，头脑早已失去控制，只剩下身体不管不顾地沦陷于于身后人的操弄之中。他本能地转过头去撇了一眼那个闯入者——一个和维吉尔一样拥有一头银发的男孩，尴尬地站在门口呆呆地看着他一下下地承受着维吉尔的操干，似乎还没反应过来发生了什么。下一秒意识到这一切的男孩脸如同燃烧起来一样，脸颊上的红色一直蔓延到耳根。 银发的小帅哥。  
V睁大他湿润发红的眼眶仔细端详着闯入的年轻人，他很年轻， 留着一头乖巧的银色短发，两手慌张的抓着裤子，窘迫无比。 哦，可真是太纯情了。 

V闭上眼感受着前列腺被一次次撞击的快感，故意抬起屁股配合维吉尔更深的顶弄，压低腰线把自己完美的身躯展现在门口的闯入者眼前。 黑发青年发出好听的呻吟，双手撑着桌子，把脸贴在桌面上，魅惑的眼角弯起好看的弧度勾引着门口的年轻人，娇艳欲滴的丰唇轻启—— “Come on. Handsome.”他吞下自己细碎的呻吟，代之以对银发青年无声的挑衅。  
V直勾勾看着门口的年轻人有些呆滞地回味着他的唇语，看着他终于经受不住这毫无底线的撩拨摔门而去。 可爱的男孩，他嘴角不禁浮现出一模恶作剧般的微笑，感受到后穴里从未停下过的肉刃又涨大了一圈，他心领神会，抬高了屁股接纳那股滚烫的热流进入自己身体深处。   
——如果V觉得维吉尔看不到他刚才狡猾的小动作，他可就大错特错了。   
维吉尔欣赏着身下脊背拱起，呈现出一条完美曲线的，无比顺从地承受自己操弄的年轻人，静静看着他不知餮足地勾引自己的儿子，嘴角微微上扬。   
有趣。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章写的是追星的崽，对自己的爱豆还怀着一颗少女？？（少男）心  
> 可能有点OOC  
> 谢罪

-4-（极度沙雕而且有点ooc预警）  
最近尼禄并不想承认他开始追星了。

可他爱上的不是演员、歌手，也不是偶像团体，他也不知道自己是怎么喜欢上一个模特的。   
当他最初开始关注V的时候，V还只是一个小有名气的平面模特，经常出现在尼禄喜欢的一本运动杂志的广告中——于是尼禄头脑一热订了全年的杂志，还一掷千金买齐了所有v的同款。  
哦，当然，那个时候他还不知道这个黑发帅哥的名字，杂志的广告上从来不会登出没什么知名度的小模特的名字。  
他只是喜欢盯着图片里眼神温柔如水的男孩傻笑——这才是他真正的理想型，可他从小到大都没遇到过一个哪怕有一丢丢相似的。 可惜下半年的杂志上就没了v的身影。大概是解约了，尼禄想。可是一想到接下来没有黑发小哥哥吸的痛苦生活，他就觉得头疼。抱着手机缩在沙发上的他百无聊赖，最后出于好奇心他决定用强大的谷歌再次追寻小哥哥的踪迹。 功夫不负有心人，尼禄最终找到了小哥哥的ig！ 当他揣着忐忑不安的心打开那个链接后 ——他感觉自己来到了天堂！！！！ ——无论是写真还是生活照，甚至是沙雕自拍，照片中的主角都是那个他熟悉的黑发男孩！于是尼禄用了一下午把这名叫“V”的黑发小哥哥的ig翻了个底朝天。 照片和快拍中的v有时在蹦床上跳跃，笑的像个几岁的孩子；有时又站在镜头前认真地摆pose；有时又在深夜发一段自己读诗的小视频。不得不说，他的声音和样貌一样美妙动人。 最后尼禄总结出v是个喜欢分享琐碎生活，十分热爱自己的工作，空闲时喜欢读诗的文艺青年。几乎每一条都戳中尼禄的萌点，他粉定了，他想，这是什么神仙小哥哥啊。   
神奇的是几乎就在尼禄关注V之后，V的人气就开始疯狂上升，他接的代言越来越多，粉丝数也呈爆炸式增长。  
尼禄心里也乐开了花，他认真反复地看了V的每一场走秀，自从他开始“追星”之后他深入了解了好多小众奢侈品牌，终于在一众同学中甩掉了“暴发户的土包儿子”的形象。呵呵，要不是该死的维吉尔坚决不公开他们的父子关系，他的身份估计能让身边那几个损友惊掉下巴。 更神奇的事情发生了，尼禄发现不知从何时开始V也关注了他!而且每当他在图片下方的评论区舔狗般地赞叹V的绝世美颜后，图片的po主过不久就会回复他几个心形的emoji表情。 尼禄曾经嘲笑妮可在追cp时总是露出“awsl”的表情，可现在他自己也逃不脱真香定律了。 awsl，尼禄抱着手机瘫倒在沙发里，一旁工作的维吉尔像看傻子一样看着自己的儿子——他什么时候从运动健儿变成追星的死肥宅了? 可过了多久尼禄就又不开心起来，像是失恋一样失魂落魄。他的V酱不知为什么已经好久没和粉丝互动了——实际上他已经好几个月没更新ig。即便如此，V依然热度不减，每天都有几万活跃粉丝依然留下“求更新”等的评论。   
痴痴地刷了一周的ig后，尼禄决定回归现实。春假快结束了，新学期的校园生活即将开始，他要回老爹的公寓收拾点行李。  
（接本文开头）  
—— 打开家门之后尼禄算是知道为什么自己的敲门没有回应了，实际上，他对维吉尔这种家里召妓的行为已司空见惯，好吧，尽管他和他父亲对那些垂涎于他们家族财富而主动送上门的婊子们并不感兴趣，可烦人的是每天都有人主动缠着他的父亲投怀送抱。内心嘲笑着维吉尔怎么总是喜欢玩这种拔吊无情的游戏，他打算无视他们，去卧室收拾好东西就走。 可当那个双腿被他爸操得大开的黑发男人慢慢转过头来时，尼禄却愣住了。 他在看他。 操。 他觉得自己脑袋里断了根弦。这个男人怎么这么像他的V酱! 原来他爸也喜欢V酱这种类型的男生? 可这也太像了吧…这简直就是他春梦里V酱被推倒时的样子啊。不经意间他已经脸红了，手不自在地抓着运动裤，全然不觉下身的小尼禄已经抬头。 这洁白如玉的长腿，和读诗时听起来一样悦耳的嗓音，明亮如锦缎的黑发……不就是他日思夜想的v酱吗？他张开那诱人的双唇好像相对自己说些什么——天啊，他是在邀请他和他爸爸一起……?!   
所以V消失的这段时间其实是在……?!   
信息量太大，尼禄选择主动掉线。  
他“砰”地一声甩上了门，然后跑去了酒吧。 

他可望而不可及的男孩在他爸爸的身下叫的像个婊子一样动听。   
好难过啊，就和被骗一样。  
V酱从来都不是他的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 铺垫一下，下章崽崽黑化

-5- （某爱豆浑然不觉自己玩弄了崽的感情）  
“让我猜猜”黑发青年裹着浴巾从浴室中出来，径直走向书桌前正阅读一本诗集的设计师，“他是你的儿子，对吗？”他心底无比庆幸维吉尔这会儿不在工作，否则他又可能一下午都不会和他说一句话了。   
维吉尔并没有回应他。他周围的空气仿佛都是凝结的。   
这让V尴尬之余有些慌张。  
难道他玩得有些过火？根据他对维吉尔的了解 ，他玩的这点“出格”的小把戏对他来说根本不算什么，而现在维吉尔的态度却让他有些怀疑自己是否真的了解面前的这个男人。  
难道自己真的有些得寸进尺?难到他真的生气了？   
就在他内心隐隐不安之际，维吉尔合上书本，抬起冷冷的双眸看着他。   
“你以后留在这里吧。” “看得出尼禄很喜欢你。” V终于明白维吉尔在盘算什么了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者脑回路清奇  
> 接下来准备剧情起飞

-6-  
（都不是什么好人）

作为一个身边高质量炮友如流水但却没一个是真爱的无情男人的儿子，尼禄从来都不是什么善茬。  
从小到大，在学校打架斗殴对于尼禄来说已是家常便饭；自青春期以来，在好叔叔但丁的“悉心教导”之下，尼禄终于从青涩少年变成了一个脏话不离口的小痞子。不过，谁没经历过年少轻狂呢？  
然而，青出于蓝而胜于蓝，尼禄比但丁和维吉尔强百倍的地方就在他于不会和自己最亲近的人斤斤计较，相反，他选择对他们保留自己最纯洁的一面——他从不过问自己父亲和叔叔混乱的私生活，和Nico经常拌嘴却从不吵架，面对姬莉叶和克雷多时，他仍是最初那个善良而纯真的少年。  
尼禄之前从不追星，跟着半只脚踏入娱乐圈的但丁混，尼禄有幸得以看穿那些光彩照人的明星们丑陋不堪的真面目——因此他嘲讽疯狂追星买专辑的Nico，无法理解因看了一场演唱会就激动无比的Kyrie。  
直到他看到了V在杂志上的照片，他才明白始于颜值的追星到底是一种什么感觉。  
从第一眼开始，那个黑发男孩的脸深深印在了他的心里——尽管那只是一张照片。  
“那只是一张照片”尼禄安慰着自己，他才不可能像那些花痴女孩一样因为个什么眼神就爱上某个人。

然而事实证明，他错了。  
他闭上眼黑发男孩的面容便在他脑海里浮现——那宝石般深邃的眼睛似乎永远在直视尼禄——让他双颊发烫、脸红心跳；那凝视可以瞬间消除他爆粗口的欲望和一切不愉快的情绪，甚至让他产生了一种过激的占有欲和保护欲——什么时候他能像他爸爸一样，包养一个这样的男孩？  
可每当尼禄打开V的ig主页，看到那些简单却温馨的分享时，他仿佛又回归了那个纯真的男孩，在屏幕前守护着自己喜欢的人，分享他的快乐，再从中汲取自己的快乐。

快乐的时光总是很短暂，像谎言编织成的梦，最终会被它所掩盖的肮脏真像无情戳穿——V喜欢威廉姆布莱克，热爱生活努力工作的人设，在他父亲的财富面前不堪一击。

 

尼禄烂泥般瘫倒在酒吧的吧台上，忿忿不平地想着。


End file.
